The Deals with a Water Witch
by death princess saya
Summary: It doesnt follow the storyline and is a big time fantasy story. L and Light are eighteen and best friends. What happens when deals their parents made, because of desperate causes get mentioned, turning the two boys' worlds upside down. And who is Tsubaki?
1. Prolauge

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. (This story does not follow the Death Note story line either and is purely a fun fantasy story. There are some parts where the characters are a bit out of character. This is just a friendly warning about the story so you don't have to complain about what I already know, although you're still more than welcome to complain.)

Prologue

Long ago there was a young couple that desperately wanted a child of their own. They tried so hard to conceive, but to no avail.

Finally, they gave up. There was no use in trying what couldn't be done.

About a year later, the couple went to a party at a friend's house. The husband, Kazuma, peered over into a nearby fountain. He glanced at his wife, holding out a penny to her.

She looked saddened. "Kazuma no!" she called.

"Come on Ai," Kazuma whined. "It won't hurt anything to try."

"I don't know…." Ai trailed off.

Kazuma held his wife's hand in comfort.

"You don't need to be afraid, Ai. We've tried and failed already. There's nothing to lose," he cooed softly into her ear.

"Well, okay," Ai sighed.

Kazuma wrapped his hand with Ai's, penny in between.

"Now," Kazuma told his love. Their hands outstretched over the fountain, "close your eyes and wish for something you want most in the world. Softly whisper it to me, then let go."

To Ai, Kazuma was an angel from heaven. She felt she could do anything with him around.

"Okay," she roughly whispered shutting her eyes.

She thought of what she wished for more than anything in the world.

"Kazuma," she whispered to him hoarsely. "I wish for a child, to love and care for. That is truly what I want more than anything in the world?"

Kazuma let go his grasp of Ai's hand. The penny plummeted into the fountain waters.

"There," Kazuma said. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

He cloaked his arm around the back of her shoulder.

"No," Ai laughed.

Kazuma bent over to peck her cheek. He smiled as he did so.

"I love you Ai," he mumbled romantically.

"I know. I do too," Ai stroked her lover's head, gratefully.

Suddenly a sensually seductive female voice called from the shadows of the fountain, "Who just wished in my fountain?"

"Who's there?!" Kazuma exclaimed, standing out protectively in front of his wife.

The owner of the voice revealed herself from her shadowy hiding place.

" 'Tis only I, Tsubaki. A _humble _water witch," her intentionally erotic voice bellowed like bells at night; beautiful, but hauntingly eerie.

Her skin was pale; almost green in color, dark, blue locks of hair, orange eyes, and a figure no human woman could dare to ever match.

The couple stared at her in awe. They had never seen such a terrifying beauty before.

" Did the two of you make a wish in my fountain?" She asked, wistfully.

"Um, yes," Kazuma answered cautiously.

Tsubaki did a broad, almost cruel grin.

"How desperate are you for a child?" She asked, sitting in the shallow waters.

"We'd do anything to have a baby!" Ai exclaimed desperately.

"Would you really?" Tsubaki giggled, tauntingly, "If you so desperately wish for a child, then perhaps I might be able to make a deal with you?"

Ai and Kazuma stared at each other. They were deciding if they should or not. They turned back to Tsubaki.

"What kind of deal?" Kazuma demanded.

"Well," the witch started, "would you give up your lives after an extended period of time. Probably of my choosing?"

Kazuma looked back at Ai, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Should we make the deal?" He asked.

"It depends on how long we get to live," Ai stared at Tsubaki in wonder.

"I promise you that the time you have with the child is long enough for you to get to know each other. Lets say any time after the child turns four and your fair game," Tsubaki inquired.

"So that's all?" Kazuma questioned, almost blankly.

"Basically. Although, when the child turns eighteen I can take he or she for my own and do whatever I wish with them. Of course, no murder would be involved, though," She laughed.

Kazuma and Ai were now deciding.

"Well Ai?" He cooed.

" I'm desperate Kazuma!" Ai exclaimed, "I just want a child!"

He nodded, turning back to the water witch.

"Water witch Tsubaki," he said boldly, "We agree on you r terms, just as long as you make sure our child is protected from any harm until he or she can completely take care of themselves!"

Tsubaki nodded and looked at Ai, "It shall be done. Within three weeks you will be pregnant. After your years are up I shall watch over your child until it is eighteen when I decide to use he or she for my purposes," Tsubaki mysteriously disappeared back into the shadowy waters, awaiting to make more deals with people just as desperate as Kazuma and Ai.

As the couple walked home, Ai started bawling her head off.

"I can't believe what I just did! What if she lied to us? What if she was just fooling around?!"

Kazuma stroked the back of her head, trying to give her comfort, "Shh. It'll be alright. I'm pretty sure she didn't lie to us. Plus, we need to wait for those three weeks to pass for us to know for sure," he reassured.

"I hope you're right darling," she sighed.

Over the next three weeks the couple continued their day-to-day activities. Never speaking one word about the deal they made with Tsubaki to anyone.

Ai had become a nervous wreck over those past three weeks. She had it so set into her mind that she wasn't going to get pregnant and that Tsubaki had lied to them.

Kazuma on the other hand was overwhelming with excitement. He believed in Tsubaki more than his wife did, and just knew they'd get their child in within the next three weeks.

Finally it was exactly three weeks from the day they met Tsubaki. The couple was nervous.

Ai wasn't feeling any different from before. She wasn't feeling ill or anything. In solitude she took her pregnancy test. Unfortunately it showed up negative. She wasn't pregnant.

Suddenly she screamed, "I knew it! I knew that water witch lied to us!"

Kazuma burst in and embraced her, " calm down Ai! Just give it another day."

Ai sighed. She couldn't say 'no' to that face. She agreed and waited for the next day to come.

She didn't have to wait long for the next day though, because in the morning she abruptly awoke and raced to the bathroom. She barely had enough time to close the door. She was throwing up immensely.

Just in between her fits of puking, she managed to take the test again. She was alarmed by the results this time. Positive. She was pregnant.

When she was stable enough, she merrily hopped from the bathroom and onto her husband.

"Kazuma! Oh Kazuma! Wake up!" She exclaimed giddily.

"Hm?" he mumbled, yawning.

"Kazuma! You were right! I'm pregnant!" Ai squealed.

"What?!" Kazuma shot up like a rocket, "Are you serious? The wish actually came true?"

"Yes!" Ai burst into tears of joy, "We're going to have a baby!"

"Oh that's great honey!" Kazuma embraced his wife, so happy for her, that she could finally have a baby of her very own.

Nine month later Ai gave birth to a little baby boy. She and her husband decided to name the little black haired child Ryouzaki. More or less though he was nicknamed L.

Ryouzaki was an extremely quiet child. He'd always hide behind his mother, staring with his wide, round eyes from behind her legs.

At the age of two, little Ryouzaki discovered sweets. Oh how he loved sweets. His parents were surprised that he hadn't gotten fat from all the sweets he constantly smuggled every day.

When the child learned to talk he became even cuter than before.

Every day he'd say to his parents, "I wuv you mama," or "I wuv you daddy." He was such a little sweetheart.

Kazuma and Ai cherished every moment they could get with their pride and joy. They never knew when Tsubaki would decide to end their lives.

About three month after Ryouzaki's third birthday Ai had a bad nightmare about her little running away from her. She awoke in tears and bombarded into her son's room.

"L?" She questioned.

Ryouzaki was fast asleep in bed.

Ai let out a sigh of relief. She bent over her child and kissed his forehead lightly. Then, she went back to bed.

The morning of the next day Kazuma left for work. He called to them as he left, "Goodbye honey! Goodbye L!"

"Goodbye dear!" Ai handed him his car keys.

"Buh-bye daddy," Ryouzaki waved from the kitchen table.

Kazuma rubbed through his son's wild mess of black hair. His son laughed cutely.

Then, he left.

Later that evening the doorbell rang. Ai answered to see two police officers looking at her with grim faces.

"Are you the wife of inspector Ichinawa?" one asked.

"Yes," Ai said slowly.

"We are sorry to inform you… that… your husband has died in the line of duty ma'am," the other one sighed. "He was shot to death by a criminal he was chasing.

"No!" Ai started to bawl her eyes out.

"We're truly sorry. We'll take our leave now," the first officer said, turning away.

Ai slammed the door.

"Mommy?" Ryouzaki called tugging on his mother's pants, "Mommy? When's daddy coming home?"

"He isn't," Ai replied coldly.

She set the TV on and put Ryouzaki in front of it.

"L, mommy's going to bed. Sit here and be a good boy, alright," she said.

"Awight mommy," Ryouzaki was already glued to the television set to even really notice.

Ai plopped down onto her bed, crying hard.

"Kazuma!" She screamed into her pillow.

She cried herself to sleep.

In the morning Ryouzaki stealthily snuck into his parent's room. His mother was still asleep. He shook her shoulder.

"Mommy. Mama. Wake up," he peeped.

She was motionless. Ryouzaki shook her even harder.

"Come on mama! Get up!" Ryouzaki whined.

Still no movement.

"Mama!" He cried, " Mama! You need to get up!"

His mother only moved when he shook her. She was dead. She died of a broken heart. Tsubaki's promise had not been made at the correct time.

"L," a soft yet seductive voice called to the young child.

Ryouzaki turned around to see who it was.

A woman with pale green skin and blue locks of hair stood before him.

"Who awe you?" he asked, scared.

"Don't worry L," she smiled. "I'm here to make sure you stay alive."

The woman picked up the small frightened child and carried him off to live at an orphanage. She watched him from that day until he would turn eighteen by Kazuma and Ai's wishes.

Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami were constantly worried about their sick three-year-old son, Light. The doctors said he had a very rare but deadly disease and he only had a few months to live.

Besides their troubles with Light, the Yagami's also had a little baby girl to care for. They were in quite a bind.

One day Soichiro stepped outside for some fresh air. He walked until he reached a fountain. He never believed in wishes, but he was slightly bored, so he took out a penny and said, "I wish my son, Light, was healthy again!" He tossed the coin into the shimmering, murky waters of the fountain

Immediately after the coin touched the water a sensually seductive voice rang.

"Did you wish in my fountain Soichiro Yagami?" A woman with pale green skin and blue hair emerged from the seemingly shallow depths of the fountain.

"What the hell?" Mr. Yagami exclaimed.

"I am the water witch Tsubaki. And I'm pretty sure you wished in my fountain," the woman grinned.

"What?!"

"You wished for you son, Light, to be healthy again. I will grant your wish only if I get to turn him into a shinigami when he becomes eighteen," she announced.

"How do I know you're not messing with me?!" Soichiro growled.

"I will not lie to you Soichiro Yagami. If you truly are desperate to save your son's life then you will agree," Tsubaki said.

"Fine!" he whined, "I agree. Grant my wish."

"Good. Soichiro," she started to fade into the water, "Within three weeks Light will become better. His illness will be completely gone."

Soichiro Yagami ran home to his wife and kids.

"Did you have a nice walk dear?" Sachiko asked her husband.

"Yeah," Mr. Yagami didn't dare peep a word about his deal with the water witch. He just had to patiently wait and see if she was true to her deal.

On the day that so anticipated, Light came out of his room saying he wasn't in pain anymore. He looked quite well too.

The Yagamis took Light to the Doctors to see what had happened. Immediately they noticed the sickness was completely gone. Disappeared. It was a miracle.

knew what it really was though. Tsubaki had kept true to her word. He and Sachiko were so relieved that their son, Light would make it through to live a long and fruitful life.


	2. Chapter 1: Neko

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (Thanks for reading so far. I hope you like it. ^_^)

Chapter 1: Neko

Ryouzaki Ichinawa was glaring out a window at school. He sat at his desk, feet on the chair, hunched up like a gargoyle, with his thumb set to his lips. This was his comfort/ thinking pose. His tussled black hair seemed to meet no end. His large, round sleep-deprived eyes patiently monitored the drops of rain running down the window. Today was his eighteenth birthday. He was a legal adult. This kind of made him glad since he lived in an orphanage from the age he was very young until today.

"Hey L," most everyone called him by his nickname.

L slowly turned to see what his classmate, Light Yagami wanted.

"What is it Light?" He murmured blankly.

Light quickly handed him a medium sized box with a grin.

"Happy Birthday buddy!" he smiled.

Ryouzaki opened the small box. To his delight Light had given him a super topped strawberry cake. He drooled just staring at it.

"Thanks Light!" He said, slightly more enthused this time.

"Welcome," Light smiled back.

Ryouzaki couldn't resist much longer. He shoveled the whole cake in. It was so good!

Light could be heard behind him laughing which made him frown. Was it that funny when he ate?

He twirled around to face him, "What?"

"Couldn't you have at least used a fork?" Light laughed.

"You know how much I love sweets!" Ryouzaki pouted.

Light glanced down at L's feet. "You're actually wearing shoes today? That's surprising."

" The damned things are uncomfortable! I was forced to wear them today!" Ryouzaki mumbled, "They'll be coming off once I get outside."

"Hmph," Light laughed.

L went back to his rain watching, picking bits and pieces of cake off his face. His mind was on many things.

Finally, the bell rang and the students could leave.

Ryouzaki lazily mozied from his seat. The orphanage had bought a small apartment for him to live in, as a farewell and birthday present. He decided to walk there since the apartment was only a couple of blocks away from his school.

As soon as he set foot outside, he shimmied off his shoes and let his feet soak in a cool puddle of water.

"Ah," he sighed, relieved. "Freedom."

"Bye L!" Light waved from the distance, "See you tomorrow!"

Ryouzaki only waved back. He then started his journey home.

The rain felt good to his warm skin. He welcomed it openly. His school uniform was becoming completely drenched. He sighed happily.

Once at home, Ryouzaki shuffled off all his clothes and headed for the shower.

To him, seeing his whole apartment for the first time, it looked way too much like a hotel room. Especially the bathroom. The bathtub/shower was white and sterile, like any hotel bathroom.

He hopped in and turned on the faucet. Nice and warm, just how he liked it.

"Ah," he moaned in relief. "Feels so good!"

He rose his hand up to his soaked hair. He relaxingly ran his fingers through, until he came across two furry bumps on the top of his head. He pulled at one of the pointy little things and it was like the equivalent of pulling at one of his own ears.

"What the?" He murmured quietly. He felt the sides of his head. His own ears seemed to be gone!

"What the…. hell?!" he was starting to freak out now

Suddenly, something larger than the fur on his head lightly braised the back of his leg. He immediately hopped out of the shower to stare at his backside.

He was totally shocked upon seeing the thing that rubbed against his leg. It was a neko tail, and it was connected to his body.

He wrapped a towel around his waist before he reveringly stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His mouth gaped wide when he saw what those two bumps really were. He poked his neko ears in shock.

They were real. He was definitely not dreaming.

A 'why me?' thought came to his mind.

He trotted to his clean pair of jeans and a white, long-sleeved, T-shirt. His comfort clothes. Although, not as comfortable due to his black neko tail. Somehow he managed to stuff it down his pants.

He continuously wondered how he would have to hide this new feature to himself. He couldn't go to school! School wouldn't allow him to wear a hat over his ears!

He sighed in agony. How could he get this to his advantage?

Suddenly, he noticed when he became sad his ears fell back and practically hid within his hair. He might be able to work this out after all!

As long as he could manage to keep his ears down, and keep the slight bulge on the side of his leg unnoticed, he could live with his neko body parts.

He cautiously paced outside, onto his tiny deck. The rain was barely drizzling now. He peered upon the streets below.

A dark figure stood under him. All he could tell was that the figure was female.

She peered up at him.

"Happy birthday L," she was obviously laughing as she said so. "I do hope you enjoyed my present to you."

"Huh?" Ryouzaki peeped, "You did this to me?!" His voice rose sharply. ""Change me back!"

"Sorry dear," she laughed with slight sympathy in her voice. "That was part of the deal your parents made with me."

"My parents?" Ryouzaki paused.

"Farewell, Ryouzaki Ichinawa," the woman's figure disappeared into the cold mist.

Ryouzaki stood stunned with confusion. Questions hovered through his mind. _Who was that woman? What kind of deal had his parents made with her? Where could he find her?_

Ryouzaki staggered into his miniature living room. He crouched quaintly in his red armchair, thinking to himself possibilities of what on Earth was going on!

Suddenly knocking came to his door. "Ryouzaki? Hey! Let me in!" Someone called.

"Just a sec," Ryouzaki let out a hardly audible response. He scrambled around for a moment, but finally got to the door and answered it.

"Light?" he answered.

"Hi," Light smiled and waved.

"Hi L!" an annoying, young actress said from behind Light.

"Oh. Hello Misa," he secretly smiled, "Why are you guys here?"

"Misa and I would like to take you out to a movie. Our treat," Light said.

Ryouzaki questioned this thought for a moment. He was thinking if he might possibly get exposed. That wouldn't be good.

"We'll buy you all the candy you want," Misa informed.

That was it. It was the one word that made him want to go. Candy. He just loved sweet things!

Misa grabbed his hand before he answered. "Lets get going L!"

They drug him out to a sleek gray car. Light's father, Mr. Yagami was in the driver's seat

Misa pulled Ryouzki in the backseat with her, while Light sat up front with his father.

"So,' called Mr. Yagami to his son, "You managed to get Ryouzaki to come with you?"

"Yeah," Light said.

The rest of the car ride after that very brief conversation was silent.

L also found out that he'd grown fangs too. He poked one. How interesting yet secretive.

Mr. Yagami dropped them off with out any further ado.

Once outside, Misa stared at Ryouzaki, amazed.

"L! What's on top of your head?! They're sticking straight up like neko ears!" She exclaimed, gawking.

Ryouzaki flashed his hands onto his head. His ears were going to be discovered!

"It's nothing," he mumbled.

Misa pulled away from him, "It's alright! They look cute on you. I like to wear neko ears too!"

She dug rapidly through her purse. She pulled out a pair of felt, pink, neko ears and set them gayly atop her head.

"Now we match!" she pointed out.

Ryouzaki blew a sigh of relief. He'd not been discovered.

Light stood behind him fake-coughing the word, "GIRL!"

Ryouzaki twirled around, a furious glare planted on his face.

"Am not!" he argued bluntly.

Light said, "What?" all innocent like before coughing again, "L is a girl!"

"Shut up!" Ryouzaki growled, "Stop calling me a girl!"

Light suddenly gave Ryouzaki a different look. He looked amazed.

"Hey! Are those fangs?" he asked.

With a startled gasp Ryouzaki slapped his hands over his mouth. How could he have been so stupid about neglecting his fangs?

"No!" he slurred though his hands.

"You're lying Ryouzaki!" Light laughed slyly.

"Who cares Light?" Misa argued, annoyed. "Lets just go inside and… Hey! L! What's that bump along the side of your leg?!"

Curious, Light came around and touched it.

"Hey! It's soft!" he stated deeply.

"Really?" Misa came around and started poking it too. "It is soft! **What **is it L?"

Ryouzaki was fuming with embarrassment. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"If I show you inside the theater will you two leave me alone?!" he exclaimed.

Both anxiously nodded their enthused heads.

Later in the theater, where it was much darker, Ryouzaki slightly pulled down his pants to set his tail free.

Misa and light were astonished.  
"Are you actually a real neko?" Misa wondered.

"I guess," Ryouzaki shrugged his slumped shoulders.

"How long have you been like this?" Light questioned.

"Since I returned home today," Ryouzaki sighed. "Please do not tell **anyone **though."

Both Light and Misa nodded in agreement. They wouldn't turn their friend in because of what he had become. Actually, they though it was pretty darn cool.


	3. Chapter 2: Shingami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (Thanks for reading so far. I hope you like it. ^_^)**

**Chapter 2: Shinigami**

It had been five months since Ryouzaki had become a neko. It was summer now, just one month before school started again.

Light Yagami was messing around on his computer. He had only just turned eighteen a few days before. Since then, he had acquired a sudden, constant craving for apples. He didn't understand why either. Each day since then the cravings got worse. They about drove him to insanity! Eventually, every time he would have to give in and eat numerous amounts of apples to satisfy his needs.

Currently he was IM-ing L out of boredom.

_I don't know what's wrong with me! _Light typed, frustrated.

_So you only feel like eating apples lately? That's strange. It sounds like you have an addiction to them. But, it's so weird! _L typed back, confused.

_Its like I'm on drugs! _Light exclaimed through his typing_._

_Have you tried talking to your parents about it? _L typed.

_Are you insane?! My parents would think I'm nuts! _Light retorted angrily.

This time L took his sweet time to answer back, making Light even more frustrated.

_Are you eating an apple right now? _He finally answered.

Light stared morbidly at his left hand. A half eaten apple lay willessly in his grasp. He gulped, ashamed.

_Yes. _He typed, feeling guilty.

L answered back with an LOL! He thought the entire situation was funny!

Grumbling, Light shut off his computer. L wasn't acting him seriously, so he wasn't going to talk to him anymore.

He lay flat on his bed, arms outspread, staring at the ceiling. He had a rather uncomfortable feeling about him

"I don't feel right," he mumbled to himself. "I wonder what's going wrong?"

"Light?" His mother knocked at the door, "I brought you some tea. Could you let me in?"

"Sure mom," Light mumbled to her.

He carefully opened his bedroom door, to let her in. Immediately she sped in, leaving the tea tray by his computer.

"Thanks mom," Light said, casually.

He poured himself a cup and neatly sipped it. He wasn't all that hungry or thirsty, but his mother made it for his, so he drank it.

He decided to turn on the television. There were tons of criminals being reported. He didn't wish to hear about it, so off it went.

"Well," he informed himself, "I haven't packed anything for my dorm room. Maybe I should do that."

He stared at his assorted room and realized he didn't know what to pack.

"Err. Maybe not," he said, averting from his packing.

He glanced around extremely bored. He really had nothing to do.

"I need to keep my mind off those damned apples!" He growled.

Light tirelessly leaned against the wall closest to the door.

"Light!" His mother called bleakly, "You have company."

"Who is it?" Light called.

"Misa!" She answered.

"Okay. Bring her up,'' he announced.

His girlfriend thundered up the stairs with high enthusiasm. Casually she knocked at his bedroom door.

"Light?" She cooed, "Are you in your room?"

"Yeah, Misa," he subtly called back.

The door of light's room flung open. Misa barged in flailing.

"Light!" Misa gawked leaping toward her boyfriend.

She latched herself to him, nice and tight.

Light struggled in her embrace, " C'mon Misa! Let go!"

"But Light," Misa whined all puppy dog eyed, "I thought I was your girlfriend!"

"You are," Light sighed. "It's just… I'd like to be left alone every once in a while. You know? Free time. Don't you have anything better to do with yours?"

Misa pondered before crying, "No! Why don't you pay attention to me?"

Light's teeth clenched. He was becoming testy, because of his recent addiction.

"Maybe because you come to see me almost every day!" he growled at her.

She finally set him free of her grasp. With a puckered face she exclaimed, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing!" He barked, defensively.

She stared deep into his eyes, "Light, your face is all sweaty and pale. Are you sick?"

"What?" He exclaimed in disbelief, "It is?"

"How could you not notice that you were burning up?!" Misa questioned.

"I'm not sick Misa," Light argued. "Why don't you go home?"

"But Light," she whined.

Light had already shoved her out of his room before she could finish speaking to him. He made sure to lock it once she was out. He then leaned against the door. Looking at the floor, numerous beads of sweat trickled off his forehead.

"Ugh," he vaguely moaned. "When did this start to happen?"

His bed appeared to be the best place for him. He mozied under the covers, getting dreary with every second. Already, visions of nightmares had swarmed his mind.

The next morning Light awoke, drenched in sweat. He felt horrible. He got up though and searched for some new clothes to wear.

Once he found some he slowly walked through the small hallway and into the bathroom to shower.

After his brief shower, Light stared at himself in the mirror. His pale face glared back at him.

"What's wrong with me today?" he groaned.

"Light! Light!" hollered his sister, Sayu, as she banged on the door with her fists. "C'mon! Get out of the bathroom!"

He shrugged and dressed himself and opened the door. When he looked at her he was shocked to see red words and letters hovering above her head. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at her again. The words were gone.

He shook his head in disbelief before sulking to the kitchen table. He tried to stay up0 as much as possible. He didn't want his mother to find out that he was sick.

"What would you like for breakfast Light dear?" Sachiko asked her pale son.

"Apples," Light murmured.

She stared at him. "Apples again? Don't you like anything but apples?"

"Just hand me my frickin apples!" Light barked impatiently.

glared at him, "Don't take an attitude with me!"

Light grabbed at least five apples from the fruit bowl and stuffed them into his bag.

"I'm going out," he hissed bleakly.

He felt a little better once outside. There was no pressure from his family here. He sat on a bench and stared at the blue sky. Every once in a while he'd take a bite out of his apples. His head was aching profusely.

He watched as birds slowly passed by above his head. He shut his eyes relaxing.

"I wonder if Ryouzaki is still at home?" he asked himself aloud.

He immediately dug through his pants pocket in search of his cell phone. He found it easily and dialed up his bud.

After four rings, Ryouzaki picked up. "Hey Light!"

"Can I come over to your place for a while L?" Light asked.

Ryouzaki paused for a moment, then said yes.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" Light hung up on his friend.

He hopped off the bench and ran the two blocks to Ryouzaki's apartment. He was astounded when he reached it. All of the neko's stuff was already neatly packed for college.

"Wow L," Light said. "I haven't managed to pack anything yet!"

Ryouzaki stroked his black neko tail bashfully. "I have a lot of time on my hands," he said sleepily.

Light was staring at him. The same red words and numbers were appearing above L's head, only it said his name and a random date on it. He shook his head around in confusion.

"What's the matter Light?" Ryouzaki wondered curiously.

"It's nothing," Light shooed.

Ryouzaki gave him a concerned stare. He still thought Light wasn't okay.

"I'm going now," Light announced and stood up.

L started to follow his bud out the door.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"I'm gonna spend the night at your house," L announced lazily as he perched his thumb to his lips.

"Why?" He grumbled.

"Because of this," Ryouzaki smirked as he began to toss an apple in his right hand.

Light was soon glued to the apple that was seemingly tormenting his senses. It was torturing his very soul! He was so hypnotized he could barely hiss out the words, "Put it away".

Ryouzaki tossed it back carelessly. He was now intrigued.

"You really are addicted to apples!" He exclaimed, laughing.

Light rolled his eyes before calling his mother at home. She picked it up immediately.

"Hi mom," he sighed. "I'm brining a friend home today. Ok, bye!" He hung up after his brief conversation.

He walked alongside Ryouzaki, slightly bored.

"Why are you so addicted to apples, Light?" Ryouzaki wondered, still curious.

"I don't know!" Light barked.

"You also seem on the edge. Your hands are unconsciously clenched," he pointed out.

Light glanced down at his hands. They were balled up tightly. He shook them out of their placement, exclaiming "Gah!" as he did so.

By the time Light returned home he was exhausted. It was probably because he was still ill though. No one was home either. His mom left him a note saying: _Light, Sayu is at a friend's house. I'm going shopping and your father is at work. Love, mom. _Light tossed it effortlessly in the trash.

"L," he yawned. "Would you mind if I went to bed for a while?"

"No," Ryouzaki murmured.

Light plopped down on his bed. He could hear Ryouzaki whining about him not having packed anything for college yet.

"If it bugs you so much pack for me!" Light grumbled to him.

Ryouzaki was pretty silent after that. Well, either that or Light was too out to even notice him talking anymore.

His dream was one of the strangest he'd ever had. People started dieing at his feet. Including Misa and Ryouzaki. In his hands he held and ebony notebook with the title, "Death Note" upon its cover. He curiously opened it up to find out what its inner contents were. To his horror, inside were all the dead peoples' names, in his handwriting. He freaked out, throwing it absently to the ground in disgust.

He raced to the aid of his already deceased friends and began to bawl his eyes out.

"No! No! Don't be dead! What happened!? What happened?!" He cried, and then he woke up.

He was sweating all over again. They early morning light barely lit his room. He was asleep for a long time.

At the foot of his bed lay Ryouzaki, curled up in a ball, purring like a little housecat. His tail was under his head like a pillow. He seemed rather content.

Light glanced around his room and noticed how bare it had become overnight. Ryouzaki had spent the entire night packing his belongings. He stared at his purring buddy.

"I wonder what he'd do if I pet him?" Light snickered to himself briefly.

He lightly ran his hand across L's tangled mess of black hair.

The neko's purr rang humbly. He actually liked being stroked.

Light stumbled off the bed. His condition had worsened overnight. He had an enormous stomachache. The pain was almost unbearable as he crawled to the restroom.

It was hard to keep track of anything going on while he was throwing up. He wouldn't dare leave the side of the toilet.

Ryouzaki woke up at twelve o five in the afternoon. Light was nowhere in sight, so he went to search for him.

"Light?" he called in the hallway.

"In the…bathroom," Light's voice barely came to Ryouzaki's ears.

He wandered over there and opened the door to find his friend sitting in front of the toilet, with his very pale face on the seat.

"Light!" he exclaimed, "You're sick! You need to be in bed!"

Light could barely see Ryouzaki, let alone talk to him. He only nodded weakly.

L held Light up. With some difficulty he carried the sicky to his bed.

Light was suddenly slipping in and out of consciousness. He was having the same dream again.

L raced downstairs to speak with . He told her that Light was very sick, and then he went home.

Light would constantly come in and out of sleep. His mom would put a cold rag on his forehead every couple of hours. It didn't help. It was like this for over five days. Light was extremely ill just like when he was younger.

His parents were concerned that he'd contracted the same disease as when he was three.

Around midday on the sixth day, Light was completely shut in his room. He even locked the door. He didn't want anyone to take care of him anymore.

The red letters were now appearing every time he so looked at a person.

He sat blankly at his desk. His mother would knock at the door to ask him if he wanted anything. He always replied _no_.

As he randomly toyed with a pencil a familiar ebony notebook appeared plainly on the desk in front of him.

He trembled in shock. Across the cover were the words "Death Note".

Light, knowing he shouldn't touch it, picked it up anyway out of curiosity. He opened it to make sure no names were in it. There were none. He made a relieved sigh.

The sun began to fade as the moon came out. Light, still holding the death note, went out to his balcony to watch the sun set.

It seemed that the sunset was making him worse. The farther it set, the more his heart suddenly started to throb. It got so bad that he had to let go of the death note to take hold of the railing on his small balcony. He was falling to his knees.

All of his body was in total pain. His eyes squeezed shut. He kept getting worse and worse. He cringed to the ground more and more too.

Just as the sun went down the pain dulled completely. All of it was gone. Yet through all the pain, Light had made a transformation. Over his tall half-naked body was a dark cloak of black. Two enormous wings spread out from his back. A grin went across his face as he hinged the death note to his now apparent belt.

He perched upon the railing for but a second, before he launched off it, leaving behind a barrage of his shadowy feathers.

**(I'm sorry it took me so long to get this updated…I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (Yay 3****rd**** chapter! ^_^)**

Chapter 3: Encounter

Ryouzaki was having a peaceful moment with a slice of cake when a desperate knocking boomed at his door.

"L! L! Let me in! Please!" It was Misa'a voice hollering at his door.

He quickly went over to answer it. She was trembling everywhere, her clothes torn, and tears were running down her cheeks. Close to her chest she held an ebony notebook with the words "Death Note" inscribed on the front.

"Misa!" he exclaimed, "What happened?"

"I…I…It!" Misa blubbered, "After me!"

Ryouzaki wrapped his arm around her shoulders and back in a comforting way. He led her to the couch and made her sit. He set a miniature cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her. She sipped it in small amounts.

"Now what happened to you Misa?" Ryouzaki asked.

"Wwell…" she started, "I was on my way to visit Light when I found this notebook on the sidewalk. I peeked into it and found numerous names of anonymous people. Right at that moment someone screamed at me, '_Let go of my Death Note!'"_ She stopped.

"Then what happened?" He was trying to figure out what would happen next, already in his mind.

"A…hooded person came out of nowhere. A clawed hand clenched my arm viciously! I'll even show you the mark it made," Misa turned over her wrist to show small areas with puncture marks.

"I looked into the hood to find two glowering red eyes staring angrily at me. He said, '_Give it to me Misa_!' He knew my name right off the bat!" Misa shuddered, "I asked him why he needed it so badly. He told me to give it back so he could kill. I started to bolt away from him, but he's practically impossible to lose! The times he caught me he attacked. I refused to let go of his notebook though." She bawled.

Ryouzaki, feeling bad for the traumatized girl, embraced her.

"It's okay," he cooed sweetly.

She started to cry more.

Suddenly, the door banged loudly. Someone was there and they meant business.

Ryouzaki stood up to go see who was at the door. Which Misa was incredibly frightened about. She hugged the death note for some protection. He stared through the eyehole. No one was at the door. He gave Misa a confused glance.

"There's no one there," he announced.

"What?" Misa cried, "Let me see."

She peeked into the eyehole to and screamed. He was there! In his dark, hooded cloak.

"Give me back my death note!" The creature hissed.

"No!" She ran to the other end of the room. She was really confusing Ryouzaki.

"Are you sure you're not hallucinating?" he asked, worried. He sat on the couch wondering.

Misa stared at the door, hardly blinking. She was extremely distraught.

Suddenly, like a ghost the creature phased through the door.

She screamed, "He's in the room!"

"Where?!" Ryouzaki asked skeptically.

"Why can't you see him?" She whined, frightened.

"I laugh at you!" the creature chuckled, "He cant see me! Now, give me my death note and I might let you have a peaceful death."

"What are you?" She screamed.

Ryouzaki didn't know what to do. Misa was acting insane! What should he do? This was crazy!

"I'm a shinigami and I'm here on a murder spree my dear," he cackled emotionlessly.

The shinigami charged at her, scratching across her cheek with his nails. This was incredibly startling to Ryouzaki who couldn't see him.

"Misa!" he exclaimed, "What's happening?!"

He wrapped his arms her protectively. He snatched the death note from her grasp. Out of nowhere a hooded man appeared behind Misa.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "What is that?!" he immediately pulled her away from it.

"Oh-ho! He sees me now too?" the shinigami laughed.

"That's a shinigami," Misa told L.

Ryouzaki stared at the monster before them. He was stunned.

"Give me my death note!" it hissed.

Ryouzaki backed off into the kitchen. Misa was by his side.

"Running will not help you. I can fly incredibly fast," the shinigami's black wings spread from his back. Feathers fluttered every which way drowning the floor in shadow.

Ryouzaki backed as far as he could go. He backed right into the table. The fruit bowl tipped over, spilling apples all over the floor. The shinigami stared at the fallen fruit.

"Is…that…an apple?!" he asked. His voice was full of lust.

"Yeah," Ryouzaki said uneasily.

"Give it to me!" the shinigami demanded.

Ryouzaki kicked an apple at the creature, which sat with it in his grasp.

"Yay!" he exclaimed joyfully. He pulled the hood off his head.

Misa and L were amazed by how alike this shinigami was to Light in appearance. He had the same face and the same hairstyle. Only a few things differed between the two. His hair was a ravishing shade of violet, his eyes were a shocking shade of crimson red, and his teeth were all sharp and pointed. He chomped vigorously at the apple.

His face seemed happier after he devoured the apple.

"Do you have anymore?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yep," Ryouzaki smiled, tossing another apple at the shinigami.

Misa stood behind L like a frightened animal.

"So, shinigami," Ryouzaki conversed. "Do you have a name that you go by?"

The shinigami hurried up on his second apple. He pondered as he licked his fingers.

"My name is Dark. Apple me!" he was more concerned with the apples than the death note now.

Ryouzaki tossed him another. This creature intrigued him now.

"Dark?" he questioned.

The shinigami nodded as he nommed his apple.

As the night went on Ryouzaki kept feeding Dark apples and asking him random questions. All that time he made sure not to mention the death note.

By the time Dark had finished his tenth apple he was completely intoxicated. He was quite a wild drunk. A couple of times he'd go over to Misa and lay a nice shinigami kiss or hug on her. Once during the night he even started to strip. Thankfully Ryouzaki and Misa managed to stop him before his pants came off.

Still, good things cant last forever. L finally ran out of apples. Dark had noticed this and his mind ranged back to his death note.

"Give it back you thieves!" he called.

Both human and neko cringed at their foe. He was coming in on them. He wouldn't leave them be until he got back what they stole from him. He was just inches from taking back his death note. Ryouzaki was still holding it and was looking defeated.

Then, Dark backed away from them. He cloaked himself once again, his face wincing slightly.

"You two are lucky today. I'll be back for my death note though. And when I come, prepare to die!" He hissed backing through the wall ad left.

Both Misa and Ryouzaki sighed in relief. They survived the night with a shinigami.

Light Yagami awoke with the sun beating down upon his shirtless body. He apparently had fallen asleep on the balcony. He stood up. There was no dizziness. He felt his face. No sweat. He was feeling terrific! He wasn't sick at all anymore.

He stretched and yawned flawlessly. It felt good to be healthy again.

He quickly dressed himself, then ran downstairs. He ran outside without being noticed by his family. That was good. He didn't want to stay there and have them check to make sure he was really fine.

He went to Ryouzaki's apartment and let himself in. he saw Ryouzaki and Misa sitting on the couch looking tired and worn out.

"Hi guys!" He waved, "why do you two look so wrecked?"

"Light!" Misa pounced at him in utter horror. She wrapped around his legs.

"We had an encounter with a shinigami last night," Ryouzaki sounded shook up.

"A…shinigami? You're joking right? Those cant be real," Light bragged.

"I'm a neko-human and I'm real," Ryouzaki sulked, his ears flattened to his head.

"I guess that's right," Light said. "So, why did a shinigami come intact with you two?"

"We stole his death note!" Misa whined.

"His death note?" Light was recalling the one that had appeared on his desk the other night. He never did find it after he passed out.

"Can I see it?" he wondered.

"Ssure," Ryouzaki handed it to him.

Light held it bleakly in his grasp. It appeared exactly like his. He opened it to the first page with a gasp of terror. This death note had names of people in it, written in his handwriting. This was just like his dream.

He trembled before shaking Misa off his legs.

"I'm taking this with me," he said.

"Why?" Misa gawked, "Dark will come for you!"

"No he won't!" Light teased.

"Yes he will," Ryouzaki butted in.

"But, this is…" Light paused, "Mine."

"I don't think it is Light," Ryouzaki sighed. "Dark made it pretty clear that it was his."

"I swear its mine! It appeared on my desk last night. The handwriting inside is even mine!" Light argued.

"But you're so much more different than Dark!" Misa barked, annoyed.

"Actually, Misa," Ryouzaki added. "Dark looked a lot like Light. Remember?"

Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. She remembered now.

Ryouzaki sighed, "Well, I still don't really want that notebook here. If you think you can handle Dark, then take it away."

Light nodded, "I can handle it. Don't you worry about me. I'm tough!"

"I'm scared for you Light!" Misa cried.

Rolling his eyes, Light grasped her shoulders. "I'll be fine," he cooed. "I promise!"

He raced out of the apartment after that. He continuously stared at the death note. It confused him. Why were the names written in his handwriting?

He'd spent the entire day pondering that question. Just as the sun went sown his mind blanked out. Only his mind did this though. He was still conscious. He clasped the death note to his belt before phasing through the wall.

"I guess my death note returned to me," he chuckled bluntly. "They still owe me for stealing it." He grinned. He set off towards Ryouzaki's apartment.

To Ryouzaki's enjoyment, Misa had stayed with him all day. For fear of being torn to shreds by Dark. It was fun until she continuously started to talk about Light. It drove him insane.

After the sun set a voice eerily called to them, "You owe me!" Dark phased into the room. His violet hair seemed dull in the lighting of the room.

"Owe you for what?" Ryouzaki barely spoke.

"For stealing this," Dark held out his death note for them to see.

Misa's eyes widened. She screamed, "What did you do to Light?!"

Dark looked confused, "Light? Who's Light?"

"He had your death note!" Misa cried.

"I met no one who had this in their possession. When I woke up it was in my hands." Dark growled protectively.

"In…your hands?" Ryouzaki questioned.

"Yep. Now give me what you owe me," Dark hissed.

"No!" Misa whined.

Dark's eyes narrowed, "Give them to me!" he barked.

"Never!" Ryouzaki joined in.

Dark's fists clenched, "Give me your," the two cringed bleakly, "APPLES! Or I'll write your names in my notebook!"

Ryouzaki stood up, "Apples? That's what you came her for?"

"Hell yeah!" Dark bragged.

"You ate all my apples yesterday," Ryouzaki informed.

"Then buy some more. Your lives depend on it!" Dark laughed still vicious.

Ryouzaki raced to the store without further ado. He bought two bags of apples.

Dark was excited when he returned home.

"Dark!" Ryouzaki called, "I will only give you one apple today. This is only because I expect you to return every night from now on. I'd like to figure something out."

"Oh!" Dark whined.

He swooped the apple from Ryouzaki's hand.

A wide smile spread across L's face, "First question. Why the hell are you so damn addicted to apples?"

Dark stared at him, "Apples are drugs to shinigami. We have a hard time parting with them."

"Second question," Ryouzaki started again, "Why do you only come out at night?"

"I sleep during the day," he announced.

Ryouzaki lay on his couch. Dark let him sleep. (It gave him a chance to sneak apples.)

Day by day Dark kept coming back. Ryouzaki became more curious by the days as well. He noticed, also as the days went by that Light was becoming more tired. He was starting to pull pieces together in his mind.

**(I hope you like this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can!)**


	5. Chapter 4: Light's Secret Self

**(Yay! I'm so happy that at least a few people like this story. That usually motivates me to update quicker. ^_^ Enjoy)**

Chapter 4: Light's Secret Self

It was finally the day Light and Ryouzaki had waited for, the day they'd go to college. They were excited to meet their new roommates.

Since Light had returned to health, he had become tired all the time. He also always seemed to be asleep by sunset. He couldn't understand why. He was now just entering his dorm room with a boxful of stuff in one arm.

"Light?" his roommate inquired confused, "I didn't know you were going to the same college as me!"

Light stared to where he was being called. The voice seemed awfully familiar. He was shocked and his eyes widened when he saw whom it was. Ryouzaki was perched on the bed, eating strawberry shortcake.

"Ryou…zaki?!" Light gawked, "You're my roommate?!"

"I guess so," L smiled back. "Actually, I think its better this way. You seem very similar to Dark. I want you to meet him to get some things straightened out."

He stared into Light's ever drowzy eyes.

"You're still tired, aren't you," he hummed dully.

"I'm not tired," Light growled.

L glared at him, "You sure have changed Light Yagami."

"I have not!" Light viciously argued.

"Ever since that day you got really sick you've been acting strange! You're not the same Light Misa and I used to know. You are constantly tired, and all you ever eat anymore is apples! Plus you refuse to hang out with us! What is your frickin deal?!" Ryouzaki half yelled, his tail all bushed out.

Light turned away from him. He seemed to be moping.

"Light Yagami would have defended himself! He would have fought back!" Ryou zaki called pouncing off his bed with more energy than need. He almost fell on his face.

Light was beginning to feel light headed. He did understand why L was yelling at him, but he didn't know the reasons for his current actions. They were all involuntary, so it was a mystery to him.

THWAK! Ryouzaki buried his foot into Light's back. He kicked him right to the floor.

Light fell flat on his face. A surge of rage sprang through his body.

"What the hell was that for Ryouzaki?!" He shot up and slammed his fists into his friend's face.

Ryouzaki recovered quickly then tripped Light with his left leg. Light grabbed Ryouzaki's tail as he fell. They both bombarded the floor laughing.

"That was fun!" Ryouzaki purred contently.

"Yeah," Light sighed. He hadn't fought Ryouzaki in a long time. He'd forgotten how fun it was.

He wearily stood back up, looking around. L stared at him intently, his neko tail swishing across the wood floor. His hands behind his mess of ebony hair.

Light paced the wall. He was still lightheaded, but didn't want Ryouzaki to know.

"Where are you going?" L yawned.

"I'm just going back for more of my stuff. I'll be right back," he announced.

He moved quickly through the dormitory hallways. He could barely see now he was so dizzy. He though as he walked, _why am I so out of it anymore? _He reached his car and grabbed another large box.

He started carrying it back up to his dorm when he heard a voice whisper, "I can answer your questions." It was searingly seductive to his ears. He dropped his box; he was so dazed from it.

"Who are you?" he asked eagerly.

"Silly boy," she giggled.

The woman was nowhere in sight. Light was confused.

"Look in the puddle Light dear," she cooed.

Light searched around for a puddle. There was one not far from his feet. He peered at it, at first only seeing a blurry reflection of himself. Suddenly, the water rose up to the shape of a very well portioned woman.

"Sorry I must speak to you in this way," she apologized. "If I saw you in my fountain or if it was raining I could show you my actual body."

Startled, Light fell back on his butt. He had to be so out of it he was seeing things now.

"Who or what are you?!" He exclaimed.

A broad smile spread across her watery face, "I am the water witch Tsubaki."

"Water witch? How do you know me?" Light was very confused.

"Long ago when you were three and very ill you father came to me in a fit of desperation to save your life. I agreed and you became better, but for a price," she stated.

"What price as that?" he wondered.

"Why don't I show you instead," Tsubaki's waterform shrunk back into the puddle. "Peer into my puddle Light Yagami, and you will find the truth of why you are still living."

Light bent over the puddle, gazing deeply. Immediately his reflection changed. His hair color changed form brown to violet. His eyes colored into a dazzling crimson red. And all his teeth became sharp and pointed.

"What…is this?!" Light bellowed.

"It's you Light Yagami," Tsubaki said bluntly.

"Me?" He didn't understand, "I've never seen myself that way before!"

"Yes it's you. The shinigami you anyway," she giggled flirtatiously.

"You mean…my father agreed to…no! It's a lie! He wouldn't do that!" he shook his head still confused.

"Poor child. So confused," her voice soothed. "People do rash things when they are desperate. Why do you think your friend Ryouzaki is a neko? His parents wanted a baby so bad and died because of it." Tsubaki had risen had risen up to her waterform again.

Light was now very confused and upset. Exactly how she intended him to act.

"Why dont you take it out on your father? It was all his fault you know," she hissed in his ear.

Light stared blankly at the floor. Anger was welling within his veins. He was making her overwhelmingly satisfied by his actions.

Ryouzaki had noticed Light had been gone for a long time now. There had to be something wrong! He bounded out of the dorm room in search of his bud.

Light stood up, teeth clenched, and fists balled up. Tsubaki continued to prod him with her words of hatred. He could feel all the resentment for his father burning in his body. It was a terrible feeling.

"Light!" Ryouzaki had just barged outside. "Get away from her!"

Light glanced up at L, who now looked shocked. One of his eyes had turned a familiar red, exactly like Dark's eyes. The death note appeared in his hands out of thin air.

Light's eyes bulged in surprise. "E…L?" he seemed startled.

Tsubaki turned toward the neko. She smiled cutely at him.

"Hello cutie! Remember me?" She snickered.

Ryouzaki hissed, "I know who you are! Stop manipulating Light!"

Tsubaki grinned. Her long wavy water hair blew in waves on its own as if the wind were actually blowing on it.

Slowly, yet swiftly, she stepped out of her puddle. Her movements were light and breezy as she approached Ryouzaki.

"You both need to accept what I've made you!" she smiled lawfully.

"We don't want to be what you've made us! We want to look the way we were born!" Ryouzaki yelled.

"Do you really think I'd let you stay human after what both your parents agreed to? Never!" Tsubaki warned.

Light couldn't handle it anymore. He charged at the water form and kicked it back into normal water. Ryouzaki stared at him. He was bent over panting tiredly.

"What's wrong?" L insisted.

"I'm so dizzy," Light whined.

He moved away to a shady end of the building and sat down. L followed.

"So," Ryouzaki murmured.

Light leaned his head up toward the sky. His face was bitter and annoyed.

"I'm a monster!" he said disgusted.

"Only when you don't eat apples," Ryouzaki tried to make light of the situation.

"Did you know?" Light asked bleakly.

"Know what?" he wondered.

"Did you know what I was before?"

Ryouzaki bit his lip, "I came to conclusions that you were Dark, but I forced myself not to believe them because I didn't want to."

"I can't go back home now," Light sighed.

"Why not?" L inquired.

"Because…I might throw a punch at my father," Light hated every minute of his being now.

"Calm down Light," Ryouzaki comforted, "It's going to be fine."

Light stared his friend in the face. " Please don't tell Misa. I don't want her to freak out," he begged.

Ryouzaki nodded, "Alright. As long as **you** stay away from that water woman thing's fountain."

"I'll stay away from Tsubaki's fountain," Light agreed bored.

"Tsubaki," Ryouzaki repeated.

Light shut his eyes, "What time is it L?"

Ryouzaki held a phone in front of his face. "The time is twelve thirty. Do you want to go visit Misa?" he asked.

"Isn't she working right now?" Light complained.

"Probably, but you know she always wants you to visit," he reminded.

"I guess we could go see her," Light sighed.

They got up and drove to the studio where Misa was shooting a commercial. She had just finished when they arrived.

"Light!" She exclaimed as she gave him a large embrace.

"Hey Misa," he smiled.

Misa set him free, "What's wrong? You're so tense," she announced.

"It's nothing. I'm alright," Light insisted. He peered back to Ryouzaki for help.

Instantly his friend called, "Hey Misa! Where's my hello?"

She glared at him. "Humph! Hi L," she was really grumpy about it when she talked to him.

She turned her attention back on Light. "I still think there's something wrong," she sulked. "How 'bout we go on a date tonight? We haven't gone on a date in so long!"

Light shook his head, "I'm sorry Misa." He cooed, "I cant."

"Please!" Misa whined, "Pretty please!"

In the background Ryouzaki was wavering about whispering 'No'!

Light stared at his girlfriend. He could tell she really wanted to go on a date with him.

"Oh Light! Please!" She cried.

Finally, he couldn't help it anymore. The words just slipped out.

"Fine! I'll take you on a date!" he retorted.

Ryouzaki smacked his forehead. How could Light have agreed to that?!

Misa brightened up, "Yay! Thank you Light!"

"See you tonight!" Light walked back to the car.

"What will you plan to do now?" Ryouzaki asked as he crouched in the car.

"I don't know! I didn't want to agree to it! I'll be Dark when the sun goes down!" Light gawked.

"You're so dumb!" Ryouzaki laughed at his bud's impending peril.

Suddenly, Light had an idea. He glanced at L hopefully.

"L!" he exclaimed, "I know what I can do!"

Being amused, Ryouzaki answered, "What's your idea?"

"I can't go as myself so I decided you can go for me. It'll only be for tonight!" Light said.

"I'm not going to dress as you!" L argued.

"Please! I really need help here! You're my best bud!" he begged.

Ryouzaki rolled his eyes, "If I never have to do anything for you again then I agree."

"Of course!" Light smiled, relieved.

Later, before the sunset the two made sure everything was looking acceptable for Misa. Light was sure it would work, but Ryouzaki didn't think it would. They had fashioned a brown wig like Light's hair and put it on Ryouzaki's head. Then he had to wear Light's clothes, which included the shoes. He continued to complain about that and something else.

"But Light!" he'd whine, "What if she notices the bump in my pants where my tail is?!"

Light gave him a crooked smile, "If you don't want her to know it's you then don't let her touch your butt."

Ryouzaki's face shaded to bright red. The thought of Misa touching his posterior startled him. He always liked her though and wished she were his girlfriend. She of course loved Light.

Light snickered, "Your face has gone red Ryouzaki!"

"Shut up!" he grumbled.

Light turned his attentions to outside. Misa was skipping along the sidewalk toward their room. The sun was beginning to set.

"I'm going to follow you," he sighed. "I'll try to be as covert as I can. Hopefully my shinigami self will remember this! If I get too close call off the date"

"Alright," Ryouzaki hummed.

Misa arrived just before the sun set. She knocked anxiously on the door as Light went to hide. Ryouzaki answered and was greeted with a hug.

"Light!" she exclaimed enthused.

Ryouzaki was exceptionally surprised. She actually thought he was Light! The plan might work after all!

Misa grasped his hand in hers. "C'mon Light! Lets get a move on our date," she exclaimed cheerfully.

She drug him away and they walked along the sidewalk. The sun had barely gone down and Light transformed into Dark. Somehow, he remembered to follow Ryouzaki in covertness.

"So," Misa said, playfully swinging their hands back and forth. "What have you been up to Light?"

Ryouzaki gulped nervously, "Well, I've been unpacking all my dorm stuff."

"Light!" Misa retorted, "Your voice sounds different. You sound like Ryouzaki."

"Uh…well," Ryouzaki had to think fast, "I have a slight cold. My voice does this when I have a cold."

"Oh," she said. "I hope you feel better. You don't really look all that well now that I look at you closely. Your eyes are all round and have bags under them! Oh well. Lets go sit by the fountain." Misa pointed.

He gave her an uneasy look. Why the fountain? That's where Tsubaki resided. Before he could speak, Misa had already snagged his hand and they were sitting on the fountain's edge.

Dark had curiously come out of hiding. Cueing Ryouzaki to wrap things up, unless he wanted Misa to freak out.

"Well Misa I still have a lot of unpacking to do so we have to cut this date short," Ryouzaki informed.

"No! Don't go Light! Stay with me!" she begged.

"I'm sorry. I cant," he got to his feet.

"No!" she grasped his hand.

He felt bad for her at that current moment. Light hardly ever paid attention to her. She always seemed so alone without him. How he wanted her for himself. He'd pay attention to her every day!

He peered down at Misa. She stared back at him innocently. She looked so sweet.

Ryouzaki bent over and kissed her upon the lips. She wrapped her arms around his body. She was enthused by the moment.

He started to panic. Her hands were plummeting towards his butt. He pushed her away. She stood up, whipping her lips.

As she began to walk away she said, "Bye. Thanks for the kiss," she paused and waved, then said, "Ryouzaki."

He was stunned. Misa knew he wasn't Light! But how? He felt around on himself to see if he had given away his identity in some way. Everything was in perfect order, yet he had somehow incriminated himself.

He sat back on the fountain. His heart pounded painfully, disappointed. Dark approached him

"Apple?" the shinigami asked dependently.

L shook his head, sighing.

Dark slouched whining. He no longer tried to kill people when there were no apples present.

"I'm going home," Ryouzaki sighed.

Dark followed his friend all the way home. He was unaware that Misa was his girlfriend.

Ryouzaki bummed out on his bed and slept. He didn't even bother to take Light's clothes off.

In the morning Light awoke L in desperation of what happened during the date.

"L! L! Wake up! You need to tell me what happened last night! How did my date go?" Light shook him awake.

Ryouzaki groggily sat up. He wasn't in the best of moods.

"The date was terrible!" he hissed.

"What? Why?!" Light asked, worried.

"Misa knew! She knew who I really was!" he complained, "I knew it wouldn't work! I knew it"

"Calm down Ryouzaki! I'll go face her today," Light bargained.

Ryouzaki the covers over his head.

Light sped in his car all the way to Misa's workplace. He arrived during their break.

Misa was quaintly sitting outside, eating fruit. Her boyfriend ran up to her.

"Misa! Hey," he called.

She gave him a cordial smile, "Hi Light. I **really** enjoyed **our **date last night." She elongated specific words to make a point.

"It was fun wasn't it," Light gulped.

"Yes. Especially when **you **kissed** me**!" Misa glared at him.

His eyes enlarged. _A kiss?! How dare he! _"He kissed you?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Ryouzaki did kiss me on our date last night. Although I think I was supposed to be on a date with you!" she said sharply.

"I…I…" Light stuttered.

"Did you think I was that stupid? Why are you avoiding me? I love you!" Misa started to cry.

All he could say was "I…I."

"Why are you avoiding me Light?!" She yelled.

"I can't tell you!" He whined.

"Is there another girl? Is that what it is?" she cried.

"It's not that! I swear!" Light argued.

"Just tell me! I won't fret! Please Light!" she begged.

"No Misa," he insisted.

He left her to cry where she stood. He stormed off the Tsubaki's fountain.

"Light Yagami. You've returned to me," Tsubaki called.

Light turned and out of the water appeared a woman with pale green skin, long, luxurious wavy blue hair, and stunning orange eyes, along with a very well proportioned body.

"Tsubaki?" Light gawked.

"Join me in my world," the witch cooed.

"No!" he argued.

"You are not human anymore, thus you don't belong in this world. The same goes for Ryouzaki," she informed.

"I said no! I am a human!" he growled.

"You're not. Take a look into my waters," she said with a smile.

Light glanced into the clear waters to see his shinigami self.

"You're just using your magic on my reflection," he said.

"I'm not, Light. Look at your back," Tsubaki said, still smiling.

He looked at his back and gasped. He was a shinigami.

"W…what did you do to me?!" he yelled.

"You'll spend the rest of the day as a shinigami," she cackled, and then disappeared back into the water.

Light! Light!" Misa had gone to search for her boyfriend, regardless of the fact that she was still mad at him.

Light stood there motionless as his girlfriend came into view. When she saw him she screamed.

"Dark! W…why are you awake in the day? I…thought you were nocturnal?" she shrieked.

Light approached. "Misa?" he asked slowly and cautiously.

"Don't kill me! I dont have any apples!" Misa cringed

"Misa?" Light cooed softly, "Why would I hurt you? You're my girlfriend."

"No you're not! Light's my boyfriend!" she ran away from him.

Light followed her by foot. He followed her to his dorm room. She was crying before Ryouzaki.

"What's going on Misa?!" he said.

"Dark's stalking me!" she cried.

"Dark?" Ryouzaki inquired, confused.

Light phased through the wall. "L!" he almost whispered, "I'm not Dark!"

Ryouzaki just stared, "Light?"

Misa shot up at the sound of Light's name, "Where is he?"

"I'm right here Misa!" Light informed.

"You're Dark!" She sulked.

"Misa!" Ryouzaki sighed, annoyed, "Light is Dark!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "No! No! He's not! He's not! You are all insane!" She immediately ran out, away from all the chaos.

"Why are you still Light, yet you look like Dark?" L questioned.

"Tsubaki did it to me!" Light growled resentfully.

"The water witch? Don't tell me you went to the fountain!" Ryouzaki complained.

"I did," Light sighed.

"Why did she do that to you?" L wondered.

"She told me I wasn't human and I refused to believe her. Plus, she wanted me to go to her world with her," he mumbled.

"This isn't sounding good," Ryouzaki sighed, concerned. He was contemplating things in his mind.

Terrified, Misa made her way back to the fountain. She was so confused. How could Light and Dark be the same person? She didn't want to believe a word of that horrid nonsense.

"Oh how cute! A frightened girl," snickered a voice from the fountain. "You're Light's woman aren't you. The perfect bait to lure him to my home."

Water suddenly submersed Misa and she blacked out.

**(I hope you all liked this chapter and the story thus far. I'll try to update as soon as I can!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Unknown World

**Chapter 5: Unknown World**

Light was drinking bottled water when Tsubaki's voice rang in his ears.

"If you wish to ever see your woman again go back to my fountain. There is a portal for you to get to my world," she announced.

Light was gawking.

"Light?" Ryouzaki asked, concerned.

"Tsubaki took Misa!" Light cried out.

Ryouzaki was now very worried. "To where?!" he exclaimed.

"To her world," Light sighed.

"We must go find them!" Ryouzaki ordered.

Light stood up and ran outside, his friend not far behind. The reached the fountain, which was glowing brightly.

"She's on the other side of that portal," Light announced, anxiously.

Automatically, L jumped in. he disappeared before Light's eyes.

"Wait Ryouzaki!" Light hopped in after him.

Jumping through the portal was strange. It felt as if they had jumped into a pool of warm water. Indeed, that's exactly how it was on the other side of the portal. They were in an ocean that was very warm.

"Holy shit that was weird!" Ryouzaki mumbled, bobbing around next to Light.

Light ignored him and was looking around. "We made it, but where's Misa?" he asked.

"Maybe she's on shore," L announced, trying to remain positive.

The sun was beating down overhead as Light went back to his normal appearance. They flopped on shore. Small, brown, fluffy creatures approached them. They continuously poked and prodded at the two guys. Their soft little paws massaged their wet bodies.

"What the hell are these things?" Light gawked, as one got a little too close to his face.

"I dont know. They sure are friendly little things though," Ryouzaki mumbled, smacking one down with his tail.

"Ouch! Why the hell'd you push me?!" It screamed.

"Light! It just talked!" Ryouzaki called.

"No it didn't. it made little coo-choo noises at you though," Light said, getting to his feet.

"Coo-choo noises? But it sounded like words to me," L said, confused.

"Only you will be able to understand us idiot!" Another little furball hissed.

"You little tirds aren't very nice," he stated.

"Up yours jerkwad!" It hissed.

He just gaped at the thing. These were some annoying little bastards.

"You can understand what it's saying cant you?" Light asked, "What are they saying?"

"You really don't want to know," he said uneasily.

"Come on! Tell him dumbass! Tell him he's an idiot!" All the little hairballs burst into laughter.

"What are they saying?" Light was becoming annoyed.

"Well, they think I'm a dumbass and you're an idiot," Ryouzaki grumbled.

"Are you serious?! That's what they said?!" he gawked again.

L nodded, sighing.

"They looked so sweet though," Light half-pouted.

"They don't act sweet!" Ryouzaki muttered.

"Oh, hey! Ask them if they have seen Tsubaki and Misa!" Light remembered what they had to do.

Rolling his eyes, Ryouzaki faced the annoyances. He knew this would turn out badly.

"Have any of you seen the water witch Tsubaki keeping a woman hostage?" He wondered.

"Which woman? She keeps lots of women hostage," a very tiny fur creature said.

""The most recent woman she brought here!" Ryouzaki exclaimed in frustration.

"You mean the one with the blond hair that looked really stupid?" It questioned.

He didn't exactly like the fact that they were calling Misa stupid, but he was sure that's who they were speaking of.

"Yes. That's her," he announced, coldly.

"Never seen her," the creature grumbled.

"What?!" he gawked and hollered.

Light looked at him, noticing the frustration on his friend's face.

"Are they being difficult?" he asked his stressed friend.

"Very," L mumbled grouchily.

Light came up to the little monsters with a horrific facial expression. He looked about ready to kill them.

"I know you little midgets can understand me. So listen," he hissed.

All the fur balls glared at him.

"Do you all know what a shinigami is?" he inquired grimly.

They started to shake and shudder with fear, indicating that they knew what a shinigami was.

Light smirked, "I know a shinigami that will come and rip you to shreds if you don't tell us where the witch took our friend."

Most of them wanted to give in. they were afraid of what could happen. Other's argued with his statement.

"He's lying! He just wants to fool us!" One little fur person growled.

"They don't believe you Light," Ryouzaki murmured.

Confidently he bent over to face them.

"You wanna bet me a shinigami wont come? Just you all wait until the sun sets." He snickered.

The creatures' eyes enlarged. Some of them even screamed.

"They said the sun will set within half an hour," Ryouzaki announced, boredly. "They still don't believe you though."

"Then I guess they'll have to learn the hard way," Light smiled, devilishly.

L sat back in the grass. He was going to enjoy watching what was to come next.

They waited until the sun set. Instantly, Light changed into Dark.

The fur creatures ran for their lives at the sight of Dark. They all thought death was upon them.

Ryouzaki managed to tackle one down for interrogation.

"Now tell us! Where are they?!" he hissed at it.

The frightened thing shook about in terror.

"I dont know!" It squealed.

"Stop lying! I know you know!" He hollered.

"Please! I'm serious! We fur people only see the water witch with the women every so often. We never see where she takes them. Please let me go! I don't want to die!" It bawled in his clutches.

Ryouzaki let the fluffling free, realizing that it was useless on information.

"Dark," he called, bleakly.

Dark turned to him in an uncaring fashion. "Yeah?" he mumbled.

"You can stop terrorizing the fur people. They are a worthless source of information," he sighed.

"But…I enjoy terrorizing them," the shinigami pouted.

"There's no time for that! We need to find Misa!" L half-yelled.

Dark squinted cruelly in his direction, "Although I am slightly changed, inside I'm still Light. I'm just as worried about her as you, and anyway she's my girlfriend."

"If you're worried about her then stop trying to have fun!" L growled.

Dark paused briefly before he hovered right in front of Ryouzaki.

"Misa is mine!" he hissed possessively.

Ryouzaki sat, bewildered. He was unsure what to say to Dark.

Dark flew up into a tree to perch.

"You need to sleep anyway. I can travel in the day too," Dark said through the green leaves of the tree.

L was still confused as he sat there. He wasn't really sure how to come up with a solution to it.

"You there! Neko!" A tall human-lie figure approached them in the darkness.

Ryouzaki turned to him with a serious face.

Standing there was a crippling old man with a long white beard that touched the ground.

"Young man!" he said, "Earlier, did you say you were searching for the water witch that lives around here?" the old man announced, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes! Do you know where they went?" Ryouzaki asked hopefully.

"I saw them leave. They went very far away!" the man said, "but that's all I know."

Ryouzaki sunk to the ground. He had slightly lost hope.

"Thank you old guy," he wavered unwillfully.

The man nodded as he prodded off.

It wasn't long before Ryouzaki dozed off to his very unpleasant dreams.

In the morning, Light woke him up.

"L! We need to get moving. Wake up!" he called.

Ryouzaki shot up too quickly and bonked heads with Light. It was really painful.

"Augh! Ryouzaki! What the hell man?!" Light cried, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, sorry," Ryouzaki muttered before rubbing his head.

"Lets leave." Light mumbled suddenly, "I have a strange feeling that something bad will happen." He began to walk away.

Ryouzaki agily leapt to his feet in a catlike manner.

Suddenly the voice of that old man called to them again. He was running at them. "Neko! Neko!" he called.

"What now?" L whined.

"I just realized," the old man paused. "That you two are delicious looking and… it's my mealtime!"

Both young mean hopped back in caution. They weren't sure what to do.

The old man's body started to shift and shutter. The bottom of his body from the stomach down turned into a scaly snake tail. He had become a serpent creature with the top part of a human and the bottom half of a snake. His weary eyes glowed red and he formed fangs and claws.

Ryouzaki looked like a deer in the headlights. He was so stunned and shocked by this sudden transformation.

"Ryouzaki! Start running!" Light called to him.

"There is no use in running!" the monster hissed, "I can hear your every movements and I slither faster than you can run!"

The hair on Ryouzaki's tail prickled up in a brush as the serpent man circled around them.

"Run L!" Light yelled, getting very concerned.

Ryouzaki still couldn't move. He was scared. The man slithered quickly towards him.

"Move it L!" Light screamed.

Still L wouldn't move.

Light raced for his periled friend. He had to knock him out of the way before the serpent man hit him. He watched it as he ran. There was no way he was going to make it to Ryouzaki in time. What was he going to do? He might be able to make it if he flew, but it was broad daylight. He could only turn into Dark at night.

He tried running harder. He was desperate to save L.

Ryouzaki wanted to move so badly, but it just wasn't going to happen. He was terrified for his life. His eyes wouldn't even close. He'd have to watch as the serpent man devoured him alive!

"Oh come on!" Light mumbled to himself, "Ryouzaki cant die! I need my wings!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, ebony wings spread gracefully from his back. He jumped from the ground and flew, enthused that his wings had appeared.

He just barely reached Ryouzaki before the serpent man did. He pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately he was caught instead.

Ryouzaki was finally able to move again. He saw Light caught in the clutches of the creature.

"Light!" he called, concerned.

Light was struggling to get out of the old man's grasp.

L pounced at the behemoth and latched onto its tail. He bit down as hard as he could.

The serpent man let go of Light to swat at the neko off his tail.

Ryouzaki was thrust at a tree. Most of the wind was knocked out of him. He coughed brutally.

Light staggered about on the ground in search of his buddy.

The serpent man was charging at them again. This time more ferocious than before.

This time though, tons of arrows came out of the trees and bushes everywhere and barraged the beast.

Light took this as his chance to grab Ryouzaki and fly away. L was very relieved to see his friend.

Light perched upon a broad tree branch in a very high tree. He set Ryouzaki off to the side.

L gave him a curious glance.

Unexpectedly, Light limped downward and passed out. The shoulder of his shirt was ripped and bitten into. There was blood running out of his wound. He seemed to be poisoned.

Ryouzaki caught him before he could fall to his death.

"Oh great," he sighed. "Now what am I going to do?!"

"You come with us neko boy!" A petite woman wearing barely enough clothes to keep herself covered approached them.

"Who are you" Ryouzaki hissed.

"Neko not s'posed to talk," the woman talked primitively and with little coordination.

"Why can't I talk? What are you?" Ryouzaki wondered defensively.

The woman shoved something into her mouth. She gave him a serious look.

Ryouzaki couldn't catch what she had stuffed into her mouth. She began to approach him further now.

"You are now a prisoner of the Amazons!" the woman said just before she brought her lips to his. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, and placed whatever she had in there, into him. The small thing that arrived in L's mouth was chalky and putrid tasting. He really wanted to spit it out.

The Amazon then bit his lips to make sure they didn't open for him to spit it out. She grasped his nose tightly in her hand. She wouldn't let go until he swallowed.

Finally Ryouzaki had no choice but to swallow the horrid thing. He gagged as he let it slide down his throat.

The woman let go after he swallowed it.

L stumbled to the ground next to let. He almost fell out of the tree as he did so. He wanted to throw up. His insides hurt.

"What…what did you do to me?! What did you give me?!" Ryouzaki hardly managed to get the words out he felt so sick.

"I give you Too-Ton-Chan pill," the woman grinned. "Will not kill you though."

Ryouzaki shut his eyes painfully. It hurt so mush that that he blacked out. He didn't quite understand what was going on.

**(There's chapter 5. I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can! ^_^)**


	7. Chapter 6: Amazons and Inus

**(Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy!) **

**Chapter 6: Amazons and Inus**

Ryouzaki woke up hours after he had passed out from a strange pill given to him by scantily clad Amazon woman. He found he was trapped within a small cage. He tried to stand up, but his body didn't feel the same. He took a glance at himself in the dim candlelit room. The sight of his own body surprised him. It was completely covered in fluffy, black fur. He gaped and glanced around at his surroundings.

That same Amazon's face appeared, large in front of the cage. "You all neko now," she said.

Ryouzaki peered beyond the woman, ignoring her. Light was lying on a table surrounded by many more Amazon women. There were at least five of them!

He tried to speak out to his friend, but his words were indecipherable. All he could say were a small arrangement of 'meows'.

"No worry neko," the Amazon woman comforted. " Handsome man no longer poisoned."

"Let me out!" Ryouzaki uselessly hissed at her.

"Sorry neko. Me no speak you language," she taunted. She picked the cage up and set it on a smaller table near the one Light was lying on.

Frustrated, he pawed through the bamboo-like bars of the cage.

The women surrounding Light would occasionally giggle and say, "Lets poke handsome man! See if he awake yet!"

Eventually young did wake up. He was shocked to see scantily clad big-breasted women surrounded him!

"Wh…where am I?" he questioned, gawking.

"In Amazon village, handsome man," a tall Amazon informed. "You be fine now."

"Where's Ryouzaki?" Light peered around every which way.

"Ryou-who?" A woman with short brown hair and big lips asked randomly as she sat on his lap.

"Ryouzaki! My friend! He was with me before!" Light announced, trying to stand.

"Rawr!" Another woman with enormous breasts made tiger noises as she pinned his body down and lay on his chest. "There no Ryou whoever here. Only us!"

She grasped his hand and set it on her bosom.

Many other women started to pile on him now saying, "Move over! Handsome man mine!"

"We here for pleasure of you!" A blonde one said as she stroked his head.

"No! Get off!" Light called.

"Meow!" Ryouzaki tried to call out to Light at that moment, hoping for some help.

Light glanced at him briefly.

"Why is that neko in a cage?" he asked suspiciously.

"We turn neko full form. It better that way!" the one who caged Ryouzaki informed.

Light gazed at the black fuzzball. He recognized its rather sleep deprived face.

"L?" he gawked.

Ryouzaki meowed back with annoyance.

"What did you ladies do to Ryouzaki?" Light barked.

"We change him to true animal self. He unnatural as neko-human," the woman said.

"Change him back!" he yelled.

"Where is this handsome man you girls keep talking about?" A new woman with a strong voice entered the room. The other Amazons parted to let her in.

This woman was probably the eldest (which still wasn't very old) at around twenty-eight years or so. She was of average height and _**very**_ busty. Out of all the women she was the least dressed and the most attractive. Her small bra barely kept her breasts in and she was basically wearing a thong. Her long, blond hair spread in waves along her back all the way down to her butt. She carried a speared staff with feathers tied to it.

"Who are you young man?" She asked Light with her booming voice.

"Who are you?" Light retorted back.

The woman smirked, "Feisty are we? I like this one. My name is Kin, queen of the Amazons. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Light Yagami. Set my friend free and turn him back!" he demanded.

The woman posed a bit making an innocent sort of face as she looked at him. "What will you do for me, Light?" Kin asked sweetly.

"Nothing!" he hissed, disgusted.

"Then we shall kill the neko," Kin announced heartlessly.

Two Amazons took Ryouzaki out of the cage and held a knife up to him.

"No!" Light whined.

"Do something for me then," Kin demanded.

Light stood up, disappointed. "Fine," he pouted, staring at his feet.

"Set the neko free."

They dropped Ryouzaki, setting him free, as Kin grasped Light's hand and drug him to her hut. She set him on a blanket, lying on the ground. She lit up some candles so she could see him better.

"Now," she said. "You're not from here are you?"

He glared at her, "No. I'm not."

"I thought so. No one here dresses like you do," Kin sat beside him. "What is your world like Light Yagami?"

"A lot like yours only there are houses and streets and large buildings everywhere," Light described.

"That doesn't sound that different from the cities here," Kin argued dazedly.

That suddenly brought a thought to Light's mind. "Have you seen the water witch Tsubaki?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"No. I've never heard of her. Any abnormal creatures we find in our forest we either kill them or turn them into one less abnormal creature. Like your friend," Kin scooted slightly closer to him on the blanket.

"Why wont you change him back?" Light asked in frustration.

"Neko should be pure neko and human be pure human. We set him free as you asked. You should be happy. Forget about him anyway!" she tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"I'm not human either! So you're wasting your time!" Light argued profusely.

"Do you think I care about such things? I only tell my girls that. I can have my way with whomever I want," Kin leaned in on him. Her breasts were pressed against his arm.

Light was starting to panic. This wasn't leading to anything good.

After he'd been set free, Ryouzaki went out searching for Light. He was having no success, because even the Amazon's animals were clueless.

The sun was begining to set as no one really noticed though.

Light was hoping whenever he did transform into Dark it might help. That was unless Dark was a womanizer. Then, he and Ryouzaki were screwed. He really hoped his alter ego wasn't a womanizer.

The neko searched while his friend in a hut transformed into a shinigami.

"Now you look of this world Light," Kin giggled playfully. "Are you a shinigami?"

Dark glared at her. "My name is Dark woman!" he hissed harshly.

"Oh, an alter ego! Are you just as reluctant for me as the human?" she giggled once more.

Dark pushed her over and pinned her horizontally.

"Do I seem reluctant to you?" he whispered. His face serious.

"Oh my!" Kin blushed, getting flustered, "You sure are twice as feisty as Light!"

"I know. I'm awesome that way," Dark grinned crookedly.

He bent down toward her ear in a slow and sensual way. He whispered, "You're unworthy of me. There is only one woman for me and it's not you." Then he stood up.

Kin made a face of utter repulsiveness. She looked pretty mad.

"How dare you say that!" she screamed.

Dark just phased through a wall. Now was his time to escape.

Ryouzaki hated being a full neko. He couldn't talk. He couldn't walk upright, and he couldn't move very far when searching for someone.

"I give up!" he sighed as he sat, "I can't find him like thi…"

Someone snagged him by the scruff of his neck. They were rising in elevation quickly; flying. After flying up so high, L was put in a pocket. He peeked his head out to see Dark. He felt so relieved. He meowed at him.

Dark peered down at his neko friend.

"How are we going to change you back?" the shinigami wondered.

Ryouzaki hid back in Dark's pocket, since he couldn't answer. He'd given up on trying to talk at all. He curled up in a ball and calmly fell asleep in his friend's pocket.

Later, he awoke in Light's arms. They were far from the forest. The surroundings were all desert. Only the sand was a bright florescent orange color and the sky a ravishing shade of light pink. The sun had even changed to a red color.

Amongst all the sand a path of concrete seemed to stand out. How did the concrete stay in so well without being covered with sand? It was indeed a strange place they had wandered into.

Ryouzaki struggled in Light's arms, wanting to walk along the path. Light set him down meekly. He seemed exhausted.

L stretched about on the burning concrete. He was really hot. Being covered in black fur was wearing him out. He panted slightly as he walked behind his friend.

"Keep up with me L," Light ordered dryly. "We need to search for Tsubaki and Misa!"

Ryouzaki treaded on behind him. He was becoming severely dehydrated. The sun beamed down worse than the normal sun. Also, Light didn't seem to notice. He staggered along.

"Me…meow!" he couldn't even try to warn him.

Eventually, he collapsed. His friend still not noticing.

Suddenly, in the distance, someone came riding on a horse-like creature. He couldn't be seen well, because he was covered in cloth. He stopped in front of a bewildered Light.

"Didn't you notice?!" He exclaimed.

"Notice what?" Light wondered.

"Your neko! He's dying just beyond you!" the young man raced to Ryouzaki's side.

He studied the little cat carefully. He took him in his arms and came back to Light. He stared into his eyes with his gentle, yet naive ones.

"I have no water on me, but my village is not far from here. Then we can reverse the Amazon's Too-Ton-Chan pill and he can be a half-neko again." The guy announced.

"How could you tell what happened?" Light asked amazed.

"My people sometimes get caught by the Amazons while traveling. They don't like my kind either," he sighed.

He handed Ryouzaki to him before he mounted his hoarse.

Light handed the neko back and slowly mounted the mighty beast as well.

The man made the hoarse run.

The ride to the village was much shorter than Light had expected. He gawked when he saw all the people of the village. They were like Ryouzaki, only Inu.

The guy took the cloth off his head to show a sweet, naive face, followed by black hair and inu ears. He dismounted and ran into the hut. Ryouzaki in his arms.

Light dismounted and followed behind quickly.

Inside was and old inu. His grey hair was balding and his face immensely wrinkled. He stared kindly at them.

"What's the trouble Matsuda?" he asked, concerning his raspy voice.

"This neko needs help!" the inu boy said, "He collapsed in the desert and was transformed by an Amazon's pill."

Hand him over my boy and hand that stranger in the back some water," the elder announced.

Matsuda set Ryouzaki in front of the elder. He then dug through a shelf and brought Light some water to drink.

Light, of course, chugged it.

The inu elder took a pill from his pocket.

"Once he eats this he'll wake up and be back to normal," he said.

"Will he actually eat it?" Light wondered.

"Of course he will!" Matsuda informed, "My grandfather made it so it tastes and smells like the most irresistible thing to you. You can't help but eat it!"

The elder wavered the chalky block near Ryouzaki's face. Like Matsuda said he immediately shot up and ate it, almost taking the elder's hand with the chalk pill.

Instantly his body transformed back to normal. Matsuda covered his body with a large blanket.

"Matsuda, fetch him some clothes," the elder ordered.

"Yes grandfather," Matsuda hopped out from the hut.

Once Ryouzaki gained full consciousness an old inu man set a bowl of water in front of his face. He latched on with his hands and chugged. He was so very thirsty.

"Do you feel better now young neko?" the old man questioned kindly.

Ryouzaki nodded, still unaware of his human form.

"L!" Light called in relief, "you're okay!"

Ryouzaki sat there. Something about him didn't feel right. He sat up, but not in a catlike way. Instantly he took a good look at himself. He was human-ish once more. His tail swept along the dirt floor. A casual smile grew upon his face. He was extatic!

The hut door flung open. Matsuda barged in with a pair of bundled clothes in his arms.

"Is he awake yet?" he asked, looking about.

"Yes, Matsuda. Bring him his clothes!" the elder gestured his grandson over to them.

The inu boy tossed the clothes at the neko.

Not really liking the feeling of nudity other than on his feet, he instantly put them on. He hated the shoes, but the rest was okay. The shirt had a wide, yet high collar that reached all the way up to his nose. The pants were cloth and slipped on easily.

The two inus were incredibly curious on these two new visitors in the village. It was the first time in a long time any travelers had been there.

**(I love Matsuda. He's soooo cute! ^_^. I'll give you a quick spoiler for next chapter, since I'm in a really good mood. It's about Sayu….I'll try to update when I can.)**


End file.
